


Moment of clarity

by nerdinessboundaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdinessboundaries/pseuds/nerdinessboundaries
Summary: "Dean," Sam whispered. "If you could change one person's life... how would you do it?"





	Moment of clarity

Sam shifted between the scratchy motel sheets. He tossed the top sheet off, praying what little cool air was blowing from the a/c unit would bring him some relief. It was too far into the summer and they were too far south to be suffering in a room without a working air conditioner. Dean promised it would only be for one night. Sweat prickled across Sam's skin. 

He lifted his hips upward, peeling his bare bottom and back from the bed. He felt like he was laying in a puddle of perspiration. 

"Dean?" Sam whispered. The hotel room wasn't completely dark. They never were. There was always some sliver of light from outside that the curtains couldn't quite block out. Sam turned his head just enough to see his brother was laying on his side with his back to Sam.  Dean had tossed off his sheet, too. Sam noticed a sheen of sweat glistening in the cut of light that fell across Dean's back. 

"Yeah?" Sam heard the faint reply.

"If you could..." Sam stopped. He wanted to word this just right. The question had been niggling at the back of his mind for weeks now.

"If you had the power to...." He started, then faltered again.

"Spit it out, Sammy."

"If you could change one person's life, how would you do it?" Sam tensed as the words filled the room around him.

"You're serious?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam turned his head back to face the ceiling. He closed his eyes.

He heard Dean move against his sheet, the bed creaking slightly under his shifting weight.

"I don't know," Dean sighed. "I don't have that kind of power so it doesn't really matter, does it?" Sam heard Dean punch his pillow. "Can we just sleep, please?"

Sam didn't reply. 

Sweat ran rivulets from his chest down his sides. He kept his eyes closed, listening as Dean's breaths slowly became deeper, more relaxed. 

"I would change everyone's lives," Sam whispered but Dean's breath pattern didn't change. His brother was truly asleep.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut, but the tear he had been fighting back worked it's way through his lashes and down into his hair spread on his pillow.

"I would..." Sam began but couldn't bring himself to say it. He'd spent weeks working out how he would fix everything and now he couldn't get the words off his tongue.

He breathed deep, another tear squeezed through his lashes, following the trail down into his hair.

"I ... would never be born." 


End file.
